User blog:Master Shadow Warrior/Axquiartel RPG
The Age of Plenty has ended in a tide of blood and death, as the world is reforged anew to start the Age of Survival. Humanity, shattered and broken from the loss of so much, now arrives on the Island continent of Axquiartel to start a new life from the one they lost. Out of this springs many tribes, each seeking control of resources and food, even Axquiartel itself. Will you lead your tribe to its glory? Or its destruction? Description *This is an Rpg that allows you to create a tribe in the early days of the Age of Survival, to be a part of the war to survive. Your objective is to simply allow your tribe to survive in this harsh world, peacefully or not. *Your faction may die, depending on your choices and what you do in this harsh world. This can happen from many causes such as famine war or even plague. So, be smart. *Random things can also occur, that may have good or negative effects on your civilisation. Some of these may even be continent wide, and may happen to everyone else. *Some realism might take a hit in this RPG, just so it doesn’t get too complicated for me and all of you to follow on. Rules *Follow the wikis rules and such when conducting yourself. *No creating a super OP tribe, you are to follow what is below. *No complaining if things don’t go your way *Backstabbing other users is encouraged. *Have fun….maybe *No changing of posts as it is very confusing. Tribal Sheet Tribal type: You must choose to be a nomadic, farming, or warrior like tribe. Each one will affect you differently, description as follows: *Nomadic: Having a nomadic civilisation comes with many benefits. To start off, you will have a large explored area to start off with. You will also have little difficulty gaining food and resources, as you can just wander the land and pick it clean. There is however a few problems with this, as you are wandering around, your tribe will always have to be constantly on the move, meaning you will most likely meet troublesome neighbours. You will also never have any settlements or towns. *Farming: A farming faction grants a large stockpile of food to start off with, as well as the ability to farm and live off the land. This will reduce the need to attack others for food, and will also lead people to likening you more than a warlike tribe. You will however start off with a larger population, meaning you will have to expand your lands to fulfil the needs of your people. *Warlike: Having a warlike tribe, will grant you many benefits in the area of war. At the start, you will begin with much more soldiers than usual, and also start off with better weapon technology. Having this, you can start off and raid other factions for resources, and make yourself quite dominant early on. However, having this will mean you will suffer in areas of agriculture, meaning you will constantly have to attack others to gain the food and recourses you need. God or pantheon you believe in: Choosing a god will greatly affect how other civilisations will react to you, and how well you perform in tasks. The choices are as follows: *Old Age of Plenty religion: This religion is an all-round religion, providing bonuses in all areas, but exceling in none. Because of being all round at everything, factions with differing religions will be more inclined to hate you more, whereas other religions are more accepting. *Great Spirit: Following the Great Spirit Religion will grant you bonuses in the area of exploration, giving you a wider area to begin with. Also choosing this will give you the ability for your people ride Chirrowa to start off with. However the tribes following Tirusi and Pahiroti will dislike you, while others will treat you with indifference. *Mahirui: Following Mahirui as a religion will grant you greater starting magic, as well as an increase in magical abilities. However tribes following Omniesha and Pahiroti will treat you with dislike, with others will regard you with indifference. *Quetoztal: This god is the god of war. Choosing this will grant you bonuses in the area of warfare. However, all tribes worshipping Omniesha and Tirusi will dislike you, whereas all the rest will treat you with indifference *Tirusi- Following the religion of Tirusi will grant you much in the way of recourses, to start off with, and in income. The tribes following Quetoztal and the Great Spirit will regard you with dislike, with others being indifferent about you. *Pahiroti- Having Pahiroti as your god and religion, will grant you resistance to both plague and famine, with will ultimately help your population to survive in this harsh world. Though, the tribes following Mahirui and the Great Spirit will dislike you, while others are indifferent. *Omniesha- Choosing Omniesha as your deity will make it much easier to convert other factions to this religion. It will also grant you much more loyalty from your people, meaning there will be less chance of them rebelling. However, the tribes following the war god Quetoztal and the magic god Mahirui will treat you with dislike, while others will regard you with indifference. *Atheism- You have the option, if you so desire, to not have a god to start off with. This will mean you will have no bonuses to start off with, but, it does have some advantages. First off, other factions will be less inclined to hate you, as they see a chanced to convert you to their religion. Also, when the time comes and you choose to do so, you will be able to convert to any discovered religion without any repercussions from your people. Making your own god!: Just because I wish for people to be creative in this, you have the option to making your own god. But be warned, as your religion is unique to all the others, it will be harder for you to make friends in this desperate world. Doing this, you have to make a name for your god, and you have to choose two of the following aspects. *War: Choosing war will grant you many benefits on the battlefield, including the likeliness that you will win a battle. *Magic: Choosing magic will give a bonus to your tribes starting magical skill. *Resources: Choosing resources will grant you higher productiveness in resources gathering, making it easier for your tribe to survive. *Resistance to plague and famine: Choosing this will grant you resistances to both plague and famine. *Exploration: Choosing this will grant you a better understanding of the land around you when you start the RP. *Conversion: Choosing this will make it easier for you to make another faction follow your religion rather than their current one, as well as having the loyalty of your people. Settlement: (This only applies if you are not nomadic) this will be the name for your starting settlement, which may eventually turn city. Description: (Optional) in this space you can give a basic description of your race. This is not a space for giving yourself extra perks and bonuses. So in the end, it shall look something like this Name: Chutala Tribal type: Warlike Religion: Old Age of Plenty Religion. Settlement: Purakoe Description: (Optional) The Chutala first settled to create the settlement of Purakoe after much war and violence, coming to be under the lead of Chief Chouzen during its early days. Diplomacy with other users All users playing this Rpg will share the same universe, and may happen to meet each other during the course of the Rpg. Due to the nature of blog comments, diplomacy between users will not take place on the blog (As one person will reveal their intentions before the other) as such, diplomacy will take place between the two users on chat, with me present. Doing this, the diplomacy is more ‘real time’ and problems won’t be as bad as the one that would happen in the blog. Links If you wish to read more on this universe, you can visit it here http://creative-universes.wikia.com/wiki/Hub%3AAxquiartel, and also here http://creative-weaponry.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Axquiartel Current factions Phineasfan34 Name: Aralua Tribal Type: Warlike Religion: The God of Survival, Demeteterios, a god of war and immunity to famine and plague. (User Created) Settlement'(s): Sea Cliff, Redmount Description: Aralua Was a relatively new tribe, coming to the island with strange weapon blueprints. They live high on a cliff above the sea. Population:1310, 660 warriors Allies: None Enemies: None Kill count: 2? Weapon tech: 1 Agriculture tech: 2 Magic: 0 Exploration tech: 1 OrkMarine NAME: The Sharrak TYPE: Farming RELIGION: Omniesha, God of convertion SETTLEMENT'(S): Rockfall, Blackwood DESCRIPTION: The Sharrak were created many years ago when multiple tribes came to investigate sigthings of "rocks falling from the heavens", the tribes settled the lands and after many years they mingled as a single people in the rightly named settlement of Rockfall. Population: 1,700, 200 warriors Allies: 1 Enemies: none Kill count: none Weapon tech: 1 Agriculture tech: 2 Magic: 0 Exploration tech: 0 Name: Derisians Tribal type: Nomadic God Name: Deristh Godly Attributes: Conversion + Resistance Settlement: N/a Description: The Derisian tribe was formed from lost and banished people around the environment who banded together for survival. Chieftain Garull took charge of the Derisians early on to lead them to success. Population: 1,200 Allies: None Enemies: None Weapon tech: Agriculture tech: Magic: Exploration tech: Kil Category:Blog posts Category:RPG Category:Strategy RPG Category:Adventure RPG